Torn Outtakes
by TheRainGirl
Summary: Bits and pieces that didn't fit or might have offended. I'll be sticking them here for voluntary reading. Let me know what you think!


_**A/N- I'm sorry I've been non-existent. Life kind of made me her bitch with being sick, a family emergency, and work stress, I just couldn't update anything. Thank you for all the support. It means a lot.  
>This was my entry into the Afraid of the Dark contest over at the Twi-muses blog. Inspired by this pic- <strong>tinyurl . com  3n4m6up** as well as this song by The Rolling Stones- youtu . be / qdJvgS4CRpI**_

_It's down to me, yes it is  
>The way she does just what she's told<br>Down to me, the change has come  
>She's under my thumb<em>

_Under my thumb  
>A siamese cat of a girl<br>Under my thumb  
>She's the sweetest, hmmm, pet in the world<em>

**Summary**: Burning with newborn bloodlust, Bella is awaiting her next meal, thirsty and becoming desperate. Her maker tries to distract her from her needs and let her have what he knows she truly wants. I imagine this takes place a bit after Edward kills Laurent.

**Rating**: MA

**Betas**: sunshinegal3, vampthenewblack, 22blue (I know I was such a pain in the ass, sorry about that!)

**Warnings**: This one shot contains violence and sex and violent sex, you've been warned. If you can only do Edward/Bella, then please do not read this. This is a snapshot into the time Bella was stuck with James, and let's face it, it wasn't all sunshine and sparkles. But I **promise**, it will explain a lot of why Bella acts they way she does in later chapters.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything you see here that you recognize. I promise. I just like doing naughty things with SM's darlings!

* * *

><p>"I'm hungry."<p>

My poor little one is thirsty, yet again. I feel her pain. Not because I'm thirsty... no that was quenched with the dirty poachers, and the hikers, and those idiots who were cliff-diving. Now I want something more... _substantial_. The thought causes a need to rearrange myself.

I turn toward her and place my hand upon her taut, little thigh. We've been waiting in a wooded nook near a stream in this dense forest for over an hour. The sun has nearly set, a chill pushing through the wet air. Having lost our fourth to the battle after our feast and my other pretty girl off in search of our next meal, I sit alone with my new little pet. I am not sorry that we are a man down. More for me.

"Please feed me," she moans again. Rather than the sound causing a pitying feeling within my chest, it causes my cock to harden in my tattered jeans.

"Shhh... my Isabella, we will have something soon. Would you like a... bit of a distraction?" I ask with a bit of hesitancy. She's been running hot and cold. One minute she's on, raging inferno of touches and invitation and the next she's cowering in a corner like a mere sniveling human again. Such a pity. What I saw from her earlier proves that I made a wise decision turning her and making her a part of us. Seeing her rip a human to pieces and drain them immediately, it's hot. Now if I could just get her to open up to me.

"Will you feed me?" she whimpers again digging her nails into the dirt and leaves surrounding us. Noticing her body is shivering a bit, my own body tenses and coils. Her raw need blankets my senses.

"Yes." Leaning forward, I place my lips at her neck while gripping her thighs in my hand. Dragging her toward me along the moist dirt by her legs, I place her knees on either side of my legs, lean forward farther so I'm looking down upon her pale, soft face. Her hair is matted with leaves and I can smell blood on her skin.

"How about I make you forget it all?" She responds with just a slow growl. "I know you're thirsty. I know you want to feed. I know your belly aches inside." My hands slowly drift along her soft, taut skin and she whines again. I can't help my smile. She wants more. I will oblige.

The sun is finally down and a dark mist is overtaking the trees, cooling the air around us. Almost as though the air is becoming a blanket, covering the ground with a fine mist. I can taste the moisture on my lips as I lick them.

Slowly, I speak to her again, my tone low and soft. Reminding her of her thirst, the pangs of hunger, the tightening of her muscles, the calling of blood to her body and her body reacts in kind. I am the keeper of her sustenance, if she wants, she must go through me. She's now under my thumb.

She's writhing under me, near panting and I know my hard cock is digging into her ass. Her eyes stay locked on mine, never blinking. Even as I unbutton the three buttons on her jeans and run my fingers along her stomach from hip bone to hip bone, her eyes never leave mine, almost as if I'm a puzzle she's trying to solve. I wonder briefly if her human memories are coming to the surface. She's spoken of the "green eyes" and asked where her precious Edward is. Her memories come to the surface and then I have beat them down. Her submission to me is key. I am her caretaker and I know the longer she relies on me, the more she becomes mine and all those nasty human memories fade away.

"You want more than just a meal, don't you, Isabella?" I raise my eyebrows at her. I want her to remember, I am in control of all she wants and needs.

With a quick jerk of her legs, I find myself below my sweet girl. Her face close, feeling her breath against my jaw, her hips digging against mine. Delicious.

"Now what shall you do with me, my pet?" Taunting her as I raise my hips a bit and tease her. "You feel it, don't you?" Her hips grind into mine as her mouth parts with a slight moan. There she is.

In the little light from the large, full opalescent moon, I can see her pale and perfect skin pulled taut over her hard bones. She's filled out a bit as we've fed and has come into a beautiful scent. Pinned beneath her, the scent grows stronger and my mouth waters for her. The essence of Isabella. Divine.

I shove hard with my hands as she flips off of me and onto her back a few feet away. "Do you want me, little girl?" She jumps to her feet as I do and we square off. She's standing in her dirty, mud stained jeans and her feminine, bloodied bra. Getting her naked is on the top of my list of things to do this evening.

Watching her as she sizes me up, I move closer and ask, "Do you want to have me?" Her breathing is becoming erratic and my body is responding. I bring her to me by gripping her wrist then jerking her hard into me. She grunts and then digs her nails into my arms, steadying herself. I cannot help the way my body answers with hers being so close, becoming long and hard, pushing against hers. Seeking her out.

She grips my shoulders hard, hard enough for me to notice then throws me expertly and without effort against the tree behind me. Temporarily stunned, I can't move and she's able to pin me against the tree with her arms, hips, and legs.

Not wanting to be possessed by my belonging, I quickly free myself of her grasp by shoving her then take hold of at her arms pinning her to the tree, her head making the wood crack a bit. She doesn't like this at all and yanks hard to free herself and ducks under my arm and runs. I'm able to catch her quickly, her strength is more than mine, but her coordination is still off as she comes into her senses.

Tackling her to the ground, she's face down on the shore of the little stream, writhing and grunting her disapproval of her current state. She sounds like a wild animal and with every growl and expletive; my dick grows harder, my body needing her.

Bucking her hips, she tries to push me off of her with her ass, but it only causes my hormones to surge harder and make me want to claim her more. I think about taking her here, just like this, with her face down in the dirt.

I am not sure when my little dinner bell darling will be back from her hunt, but I don't think she will really want me diddling the new kid without her here to observe. Part of that plan turns me on and part of it chafes me. I am the alpha and omega. She doesn't get to tell me what to do.

While I'm distracted, picturing both my girls spread out for me and both servicing me in tandem, my pet senses my relaxation and takes the upper hand. I find myself kneeling in mud, my head being held up by a tiny arm locked around my neck, the owner of that pretty arm is behind me laughing like a giddy child. She's now enjoying our little _tete-a-tete_. So am I.

Her scent mixes with the aroma coming off the damp, mossy trees and the dank water; sweet and soft, causing my body to tighten even more. Sliding my hands up her beautiful, soft arm, I graze over her elbow and grasp her waist with my other hand, holding her firm to my back. I arch my head up even further as she brings her head down near my ear.

"You will feed me," she says firmly, demanding.

"I will." I grip her jaw and pull her mouth to mine. "Right after I enjoy you." When she tries to take a step backward, I grasp her hard by her arm and launch her over my head and into a shallow pool of cold, dark water. As I approach her, I can't help but stare at her breasts as they move with her sharp breaths. She still hasn't realized that she doesn't need to pant like a dog.

I crawl on top of her quickly, the water rippling slightly with my movements. She has just enough time to put her elbows to the ground before I'm straddling her legs and pulling her up to a sitting position by her throat. Pressing one hand into her hair, I grip her head jerking her to my face. "You are mine. Remember that." Putting my free hand on her chin and squeezing tightly I place a harsh kiss on her lips then shove her down hard into the muck and pin her angry, clenched hands above her head and grind myself into her. "Mine."

All the while her eyes are boring into mine. A heated, red gaze full of love and hate all mixed into one. She whimpers again and again as I grind myself into her and then she begs, "Let me touch you," her melodic voice calms my ire.

As I release her hands and cup her face, kissing her deeply, believing her relinquishment to my touch, I'm once again surprised as I find myself flipped under my dear girl. Her hands pushing my shoulders into the ground, her ass right upon my erection.

Her body is soon flush with mine, both of us grinding against each other, creating a delicious friction. She's pushing against me, trying to pin me harder to the soft, damp ground. "Take what you want. You won't be denied," I encourage my pet.

I buck my hips once more into hers and she brings her lips to mine, her tongue sweeping between my lips without warning. Her raw power stuns me. She begins pawing at me pulling my jacket off then goes to work on my pants. As she makes work of my belt and buttons, I pull the cups of her tantalizing, blood-stained bra down and release beautiful, rosy breasts. Pulling one tip into my mouth, I watch in awe as her head tips back and she groans, the sound vibrating against my cock and inviting me to do more.

I roll her onto her back with a thump onto a damp area farther away from the trees and she begins to growl. Trapping her with both my hands and legs, I try to maneuver myself above her and between her legs, but she's fighting me now. I love the way she looks as her body is becoming caked with mud as she writhes around in the muck like an animal. I know she wants this, I don't know why she's fighting, but it only seems to turn me on more as she thrashes beneath me.

"No," she snarls.

"Yes," I shove my hips into hers and she moans. "Just feel me. Feel who made you. Feel your Master."

Her growling and grunting is escalating and her body is near vibrating. I lean down a bit to suck at her neck and then my back hits something hard, pushing all the air out of my body.

"What the fuck?" I growl out, but then realize I have nothing to worry about.

Now, I am delightfully beneath little Isabella again only this time I have no pants and neither does she. Feeling a wet sensation on my side, I turn my head and realize we are on the bank of the stream. She is pushing me down and my shoulder and arm and being gently lapped by the trickling water.

"I'm thirsty," she pants into my ear bringing me back to the present.

"I can help with that, beautiful."

She is sitting atop my hips, her body slowly rocking back and forth, causing a delicious friction against my cock. The feel of her damp heat is making my brain stutter.

She grips my hair in her tight fists and my attention is brought back to her immediately. "I don't want to drink water," she pouts as she looks over at the water.

"And I wouldn't make you, my naughty girl. I have something better to put in your mouth." I smile as her confused gaze finds my eyes in the moonlit dark. Reaching for her hand that now sits in the water, I bring it to my dick, clenching her wet fingers firmly around me. Her eyes widen and I pull her hand down my length then back up, thrusting my hips up a bit at the sensation.

"Give me what is mine, Isabella. Just feel. Do what your body tells you to do."

Her lip curls up a bit, both sad and curious. She begins to squeeze on her own and eventually I drop my hand to her leg, rubbing up and down her smooth thigh. My hand goes higher and higher until I reach the apex of her legs and I shift just a bit so she's closer, close enough for me to begin petting her pussy while she strokes me in earnest. She must be enjoying my ministrations because she begins to rock again, pushing herself into my fingers.

I want to roll her over and push myself into her wetness that's causing heat where her body touches mine. When I try to adjust us to roll her over she grabs my hands and shoves them above my head into the mud. "No."

I make to lift my hands again, not willing to be told what to do, but again, she digs the back of my hands into the muck, gripping my wrists. "Stay," I hear her say before she scoots down my legs. I think she's going to leave me, but she does not. Much to my surprise and delight, she leans forward, her ass resting on my shins, and she engulfs my cock in her little mouth.

The sight of her swollen, red lips closing around my length warms me instantly. If I were still a human man, I'd be covered in sweat. Trying not to buck into her mouth and scare her, I dig my fingers into the muddy dirt surrounding us. Her mouth slides awkwardly at first, but with my groans getting louder, she seems to get more aggressive. Her hands pull at my hips, her nails digging into the hard skin. I'm not able to control myself and I grip her hair tightly, so tightly she bites down on my cock and I pull harder.

"No fucking biting." I bark out as I grip her hair tight in my fist and yank hard.

She murmurs something angry around my dick but it's unintelligible. And I don't give a fuck as long as she keeps her head down there.

I push her down but she pushes against my hand with the back of her head. Our tracking huntress will be back soon, I don't think we have time for me to really enjoy or I'd mount her right now. She looks at me with hungry eyes so I don't think she'll be pulling away from me or my cock.

"Come on, my little one. Daddy needs to finish." I stroke my finger down her cheek and across her jaw, down her neck tight with straining cords of muscle.

She smiles again, something warm within her. She succumbs to my urging and once again wraps her mouth around me, sucking me in fully to the hilt. I groan loudly as she sets an incredible pace. The moon casts a gorgeous spotlight on her body as it is rocking slowly with each suck. Her mouth moves faster as she hollows out her cheeks and pulls me harder into her wetness.

"Come here," I command. She looks up confused, but as I sit up and reach for her foot, I drag her by the leg quickly and situate her within a breath so she's now sitting on my face with her mouth at my cock. "Suck."

She follows instruction well and I reward her with my tongue. She rocks now with her movements on my cock and against my tongue on her pussy. I feel her moaning around my shaft with each rough pass of my tongue and it pushes me closer to the edge.

It feels like hours of pure bliss when I finally shoot my release down her throat. My girl is swallowing and gagging just a tad, I can't help but smile at her noises. Using my fingers as well as my tongue, I bring her to climax quickly after me. Her scream of ecstasy could easily be mistaken for one of pain if I didn't know my own talents.

She rolls off of me, still panting, but also looking sated. I can't help the grin that plants itself on my lips. Fuck! She tasted good and I would love to spar with the little bitch again. Fighting and fucking are two of her best talents. As we put our clothes back on as best we can as damp as we are, I think about how she was so angry and how she could've killed me with her newborn strength, but she didn't. I'm winning.

She knows who her maker is, she knows who keeps her safe. Yes, she knows she's mine.

"Well, what do we have here?" A seductive voice stops me right before I kiss my little one.

"What did you find us?" I ask with a tip of my head and a cold stare encouraging no questions.

"I found a campsite full of Boy Scouts. I had a little Eagle Scout for a snack. I couldn't wait. No one will miss him though. He was sitting on his own with a Playgirl magazine. I don't think he was welcome in their little herd."

"Well done, love." I walk to my newly arrived girl and kiss her slowly but stop when I hear her growl.

"And you taste like you've had a bit of a snack... hmmm, James?" She was always good with details.

"We may have kept ourselves busy while missing you, pet." I look back to my little one and see that she's glaring at us. "Oh, come now. Both of you are mine. Both of you are loved and protected and mine. Mine. Mine." I say pointing to each. Both of them relax instantly.

Watching with a bit of trepidation, but also arousal, I see Victoria cross through the moonlit clearing, her feet squishing softly in the mud. As she reaches Isabella, she turns her head slightly to me, obviously sensing how turned on I am. "Remember, new girl, he was mine first."

"Remember, old girl, he is mine _now_." She's learning quickly, my little pet.

I can't help the smile that forms at both their declarations. Their snarling is almost deafening. I walk in between both of them and grab each by the hair tightly. "Remember, my little bitches, you are both mine. Always."

They both look at me and I find myself not really hungry for Boy Scouts anymore. Seeing these to gorgeous, angelic bodies, mine for the taking, I decide dinner can wait. It's time to enjoy both _my_ girls at once.

* * *

><p><strong>EN- I know, "Eew!" but really, if you're reading Torn, it makes sense. It's just part and parcel of the hell that Bella fell into as a newborn. Now we have to see how she recovers and if Edward can overcome it all, too. Next installment coming soon. Please give me feedback on this if you can, this was my first time writing a dark lemon and I'd like to know if I did all right. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
